Kioto Ryu
'Character First Name:' Kioto 'Character Last Name:' Ryu 'IMVU Username:' SharuKiotoValikor 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 10/30/188 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 4'12 'Weight:' 96lbs 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scar down the right side of his forehead, over his right eye and half way the length of his nose as well as another scar from the right corner of his lips to his right ear. Both from a training accident in his early life in the academy. 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kioto loves to keep to himself mainly, he has psychopathic tendencies that only stay in his head but will blow up at somebody if he has to. Usually keeping himself calm since he knew that he had a short fuse to his anger. When defeated in anything, his Zodiac sign pretty much explains the half of him that will go to incredible lengths to win. He isn't very patient however, he was always known for this. Kioto also has a great ability to focus and sometimes with fighting or just listening, he takes it all very intensley, down to a tee. He liked to be away from the village so he can adventure but didn't mind returning so he could get a good nights rest. Kioto is also known for his good enough confidence in himself however sometimes he thinks less of it. He's always there to help people when needed but will not trust them at all unless it was the main people, he respected and liked. Being stubborn as hell, he usually understands but won't admit to it and he will try to win anything to a certain degree. 'Behaviour:' Kioto mainly stays away from large crowds and stays quiet. Though to his team, clan and elders, he will talk a good amount that was unusual from him. Pretty hard to break him from the past that he had from trusting people and making his own mistakes as well as others making their own. He mainly keeps himself in isolation when not on a mission or training. Though when he is out, he tries to talk as much as he thought would be an appropriate amount for him to speak. 'Nindo: (optional)' I will kill anybody that tries to hurt my friends, I swear of that and will take high pleasures in it. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Ryu Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Black 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 2 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 1 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '''Total: 37 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D 'Allies:' 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' The time in the academy that Kioto spent was pretty dull to his standards however it was easy for him to gain friendships. Though sometimes sinking into a hole that he buried himself into that was depression. It wasn't easy for him to see everybody as friends to a complete extent due to some of his depression getting in the way. This went on for eight years and then he finally got out of that hole. One day during a training exercise, Kioto was simply practicing his dodging while the others did the same and they switched back and forth once and a while. It was Kioto's turn to dodge the attacks once more. Usually getting hit slightly but nothing serious, he had to dodge a girl that he knew was clumsy and his friend that talked a bit too much. Somebody yelled out to him and Kioto was dumbfounded while the clumsy girl went in for a close combat attack. Looking away upon hearing the voice, Kioto let his guard down and the kunai sliced down from the right side of his forehead, down the eye and under it, about half way down the length of his nose. While it bled profusely, Kioto winced at the pain but it was too late since his friend didn't notice that the attack actually made contact. His friend quickly throwing a shuriken, Kioto didn't even know it was coming as it flew by his face, it made a clean enough cut from the corner of his lips on the right side to his right ear that it could make a scar. He was quickly rushed to the hospital. With himself laying in the medical bed, he thought to himself of how careless he was and how careless the other people were as well. Kioto dug himself right back into that hole but this time it wasn't just depression, it was distrust as well. The real reason why he was only a year older than the others in his team was due from being kept in the hospital for a month, which in return costed him the chance to graduate the exams. Failing them due to the mistakes, he started to become disgusted with everybody except for his clan and team, that he was assigned to. Seemingly enough upon being released from the hospital and find out about this information, he started to act more as he used to. A loner and a sadist, Kioto also started dressing in black to outcast himself from everybody else. Being cold as ice in the Land of Snow towards almost everybody except for his elders, team and clan, Kioto ignored everybody that weren't those. Also wearing a mask to cover most of the bottom of his eye scar and his cheek scar, Kioto mainly kept to himself. 'Roleplaying Library:' Bandit Trouble - Rank C Mission - Kioto Ryu Fix A Block In The Sewers - Rank C Mission - Kioto Ryu 'Approved by:' Light Ranton (talk) 22:46, May 31, 2014 (UTC)